Iron Tears
by Gotenluva
Summary: Goten has been left on Earth in GT, experience his feelings after this event


Author's Note: YO!!!!!!!! This is my first fanfic. Well, the first I have ever posted. This is a one shot, just to give you a taste of how I write. Not all my stories will have this mood, but I write according to the mood I'm in so what ever I dish out, please read. I would appriciate a lot of reviews and if you hae any suggestions or ideas of what I should write or how to improve, please, feel free to tell. This story begins when Pan accidently blasts off into space without Goten in GT :( Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but if I did GT would be completly revisesd, edited and redone. I think they insulted Goten way too much.  
  
  
  
  
  
Iron Tears  
  
  
  
  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo", the ebony haired teenager shouted into the sky as a large spacecraft crept slowly into the air and sped away. Strong winds picked up speed and soon the young man felt the harsh heat of the engines' fiery output. And he watched it along with it's passengers fly away heading for mystery and discovery, adventures that belonged to him, that were given to him.  
  
Soon, the air calmed from the blast off, and he was left, alone. For a while, Goten stood there, staring into the cloudy sky, as if they would come back. For ten minutes, he stood there motionless, wishing and hoping for what he knew would never be. He would accept the fact that he was left behind and be strong like his father , he was a great warrior that never faltered and broke down, no matter what. If he ever wanted to be as strong as him he would have to accept it.  
  
Eventually, the gathering clouds darkened and gave forth rain. At first, it was small drizzle, but soon, the rain came down like a million needles piercing their target. Goten simply stood there and wondered ...why? Gathering the dragon balls was a task given to him, not to Pan. Sure he complained about it, but any Saiyan would knowing that he wouldn't have a home cooked meal for an extended period of time.  
  
Trunks whined just as much as he did, and yet, fate favored him.  
  
Realizing that standing there in the downpour would be to no avail, Goten ascended into the air and flew quickly.... But to where?  
  
He couldn't go home, his Kasaan would ask too many questions, too many people would wonder why he didn't go, what would Parasue-chan say? She'd been bragging for days about how he would finally be the hero for once, and follow the footsteps of his father and brother. Coming upon the town of Satan, buildings came into sight, but he was moving so fast that they were soon behind him. Aimlessly he flew as if he had somewhere to go, like he was needed or had a purpose to fulfill.  
  
Perhaps no one needed him, he had always been second best. Second to Trunks in strength, second to his own brother who had saved the world and was a genius. No one had ever really distinguished him from any other fighter. He was hidden in the shadow of his father, just a mere reflection of him. The only time he'd ever come close to being respected, was when he was a part of Gotenks, but even then, he failed; and on top of that had to be combined with another fighter to stand a chance against Majin Boo. I must be strong, he thought, this is not the end of the world, pull yourself together.  
  
Landing on a large rock he stood there and let the rain soak him and the wind rush past him, while he masked his thoughts into an expressionless face. Lightning was like glitter in the sky and thunder overcame his ears with volume. The one chance he had to finally do something out of the ordinary, to have venture out into the universe and be of some use to someone had been swiftly stolen from him, by Pan.  
  
However, instead of anger directed at her for this mishap, he blamed himself. It was he who had taken this great voyage for granted, he was the one who had protested ruthlessly over leaving and trying something new, for denying the challenge.  
  
The rain suddenly began to let up until only a few drops leaked from the clouds. Stepping forward, he submerged his foot into a large puddle of water. Withdrawing it, he looked down into the puddle he saw a reflection of a fool, someone trying to prove that they had the essence of a true fighter. He'd always been told that he had potential, and a lot of talent. Perhaps this was true he thought, but as Goten gazed into the water, he kept telling himself to keep his composure, he had to take this like a man, just like Vegeta does.  
  
Throughout many fights in the past about his father and brother, they had always pushed themselves past their limits, past the bonds that held them back. In the end they were victorious because of it.  
  
Goten had never had to, it was never necessary for him to do so, and so he never did try to push himself,... or maybe he just never wanted to. Maybe he truly was not meant to go and search for the dragon balls in space. "Are you trying to give me a sign KAMI!?!", he yelled to the sky. Goten, unable to deny the truth, had to confess that, yes, he had the physical strength of a combatant fighter. He was well built and very powerful, he was the youngest Saiyan to go Super, but,.... he did not have the heart.  
  
Then, just as the sun began to peek through the clouds and pour light onto the Earth once again, Goten slammed his fists on the ground in a fit and cried.  
  
  
  
Did you like? Please remember to review, and if you can't do that, just review, and if your in a rush, just review.^_^ And to all you flamers out there, got to hell with the rest of them. 


End file.
